


Vanya's Anger

by idcallmyselfhuman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angry! Vanya, Five's still not back in this one, Gen, I just really wanted to see, i wasn't too serious when i was writing this, so please keep an open-mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idcallmyselfhuman/pseuds/idcallmyselfhuman
Summary: Vanya has had just about enough of their constant jabs at her because of the book she'd written years ago.





	Vanya's Anger

“Why… why do you all act like saints?” She asked, incredulous, looking at their faces, hoping to see some sort of regret. But all she saw was looks of confusion.

“You all have killed people. Have never looked back or regretted, save for Ben, ever destroying someone’s life. You’ve all become a villain to others. You’re not heroes as Reginald convinces you that you are.

“You all got _so_ angry at me for—what was it again? Oh, that’s right, for writing a fucking book! You all are pathetic. Burn in hell with dear old Reggie, for all I care.” She seethed.

“We killed them… because they were doing things that didn’t—”

“No, you listen here, _Number One_.” She spat the name with rage. “Tell me, why did you have to kill them when Three could have just rumored them to surrender? Why did you have to take away someone’s life? For the better of the other? To lessen the evil in the world? ‘Cause if you haven’t noticed, humans have tried to do that for too damn long but has failed to even make a dent in lessening the world’s pain, and you're certainly not helping.”

“One person you killed… Though he was masked, you could clearly see it, couldn’t you? He was just a child… He was forced to steal or else they’d murder his family. He stole for the sake of his family’s lives. And you call yourselves heroes after killing a child who was desperate?” She scoffed. They each looked uncomfortable, head lying lowly as they comprehended what she had just said. It was true… All they’ve ever done was listen to Reginald. Whoever he pointed at, they killed with cold blood with absolutely no remorse because they managed to convince themselves that what they were doing was right.

Seeing their expressions, she sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

“As lovely as it is that you’ve finally gotten your heads out your asses, it’s too late. They’ve already died, and there is nothing more that you could do.” And with that, she walked away, leaving the Umbrella Academy to drown in regret for what they could’ve done, and what they didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh- thank you for reading. Also for those who've read Dance Away The Pain- I am so, so fucking sorry for not updating. It's been months but I really haven't gotten any ideas as of how I'll continue it. I'm definitely trying to work it out, but for now, I... wouldn't be too hopeful.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, thank you for giving this small fic a try.


End file.
